charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Be Careful What You Witch For
Be Careful What You Witch For is the Season 2 finale and the 44th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Tired of losing countless warlocks and demons to the powerful Charmed Ones, an Infernal Council sends a fast-talking genie to destroy the Power of Three by granting each sister a wish. Prue’s wish for the thrill of first love turns her into a rebellious 17-year-old; Phoebe’s wish for an active power gives her the ability to fly; while Piper’s wish that Dan is able to get over her turns him into an old man. However, each of their wishes has a consequence, and those consequences could prove deadly for the Charmed Ones... Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Prue Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Darryl Morris *Dan Gordon *'Genie' *'Dragon Warlock' *'Council Member #1' *'Council Member #2' *'Council Member#3' *'Dick' Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' Dragon Warlock Perhaps the most feared and Powerful Witch Killer there is. Fear His Flight Fear His Fire The Strength of a Hundred Men Lineage: The Twisted Spawn of a Dragon and a Sorceress. Beware: Only the Most Powerful Dare Challenge. 'Spells' Warlock Spell :The power of three ::will set us free :The power of three ::will set us free :The power of three ::will set us free :: 'Powers ' *'Smoke-Whirling:' A type of Teleportation used by the Genie. *'Shrinking: '''Used by the Genie to shrink himself into the bottle. *'Projection: Used by the Genie to grant the Charmed Ones' wishes. *Flight: Used by Pheobe to inadvertedly float after unintentionally stealing the power from the Dragon Warlock, to carry the frozen Warlock out of the Manor, to look Prue over an area and used by the Dragon Warlock to attempt to escape from a Power of Three spell. *Premonition: Used by Phoebe to see where the Genie's bottle is. *Fire Breathing: Used by the Dragon Warlock to attack the Charmed Ones. *Molecular Immobilization: Used by Piper to freeze the interior of the Cafe Le Blue. *Healing: Used by Leo (unsuccessfully) to heal a dying, teenaged Prue. *Orbing:' A type of Teleportation used by Leo. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to shut the Manor door. Beings Magical Beings *'Genie' *'Dragon Warlock' *'The Infernal Council ' Mortals *'Dick' Featured Music :"Delicious Surprise" by Beth Hart :"I'm Not The Only One" by Filter :"I Melt With You" by Modern English Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|Be Careful What You Witch For WB Trailer * This is the last episode for Greg Vaughan (Dan Gordon). * Leo seems to have forgotten that Prue had a teenage crisis when she was 18. He also did not remember that in [[Murphy's Luck|Murphy''s luck]] , she was responsible when she had an accident who almost killed Phœbe. However, in the episode Secrets and Guys, he said that he watched over the sisters since they were born. * Darryl only appears in one small scene in this episode. He talks to Phœbe on the phone. * This episode marks Shannen Doherty’s directorial debut. She will later direct two more episodes, "The Good, the Bad and the Cursed" and "All Hell Breaks Loose". * This is the third episode with the word 'witch' in the title. * Prue loses her powers for the fifth time in this episode. * French Stewart is the second and last actor to be credited as a "Special Appearance". * Brad Kern, the Executive Producer of Charmed, makes a cameo as Dan Gordon's salesman. * In this episode Prue is shown as a teen with bangs and braces. The only other sister to have both bangs and braces was Paige ("A Paige from the Past"). However Phoebe displayed bangs in "Hyde School Reunion" and Piper had braces in "Coyote Piper". * The title of the episode comes from the common phrase; "Be careful what you wish for", hinting at the wishes granted by the Genie and is also said by Leo toward the end of the episode. * Prue dies for the second time. The next time she dies, it would be permanent and irreversible, and she would remain dead. * At the end of the episode, once again, the door of the Halliwell Manor is closed magically by Prue with her power of telekinesis, continuing the tradition. * In this episode, Dan learns the truth of Piper and her sisters and completely rejects her because of it. Piper wishes for Dan to find peace by forgetting the truth. * Initially, Shannen Doherty wanted to end her character after this episode, but she had already signed the contract for a third season. * Prue doesn’t use her Astral Projection power in this episode. * This is the first appearance of a Genie in the series. * Phoebe's "borrowed" ability of flight is something she displayed a yearning for in the season 1 one episode "The Witch is Back", she also gains the power of levitation in the Season 3 premiere episode "The Honeymoon's Over". * The exterior of Cafe Le Blue is from Quake in Season 1. * The shirt Prue wears in this episode is her "lucky shirt" called so in the episode "Sight Unseen". * The sound effect used for Flight is frequently used in future episodes, as it accompanies Phoebe's Levitation power. * Piper orbs up to The Heavens with Leo for the first time. * This is the third time The Power of Three Spell was used and the last time the original Charmed Ones use the spell. * We find out that Prue went through a rebellious stage when she was 17 years old, which ended when a violent boyfriend attacked her. Glitches * When Piper finds the genie at the restaurant, she freezes the place. Behind her there is a woman in a green sweater and a man in a blue shirt. The women is talking to another man making eye contact, and the man is looking at a menu. When she goes up to the genie and is about to unfreeze only him, the women's face is in a different position and is now covered by her hair. Also, the man is no longer looking at the menu, he is now looking at the man the woman was originally looking at. * When seventeen-year-old Prue phones Piper from the Golden Gate Park, it is night-time, and Piper and Phoebe leave immediately to go and rescue her. When they both arrive at the park, however, it is day-time. Episode Stills 222a.jpg Behind the Scene's 222c.jpg 222b.jpg 222e.jpg 2x22-behind-the-scenes02.jpg Quotes :Leo: Phoebe... :Phoebe: What? We’ve had a great year, we’ve wiped out a ton of nasties. I just wanna know if we’ve tripped some supernatural alarm or anything. Owie! And are we ever gonna learn what it really means? :Leo: Well, not to sound all whitelightery but everything happens in its own time. You can’t rush what’s to be. :Piper: Okay, how about what already is. Dan is back in town. :Leo: So? :Piper: So what am I gonna tell him? The last time I saw him he handed me proof that you were killed in 1942. He’s gonna expect a reaction from me. :Phoebe: How about "Hey Dan, you're right, I am a necrophiliac." :Piper: Phoebe. (drops Phoebe's foot) :Phoebe: Ow! Why does everyone always Phoebe me? :Phoebe: I don’t get it. You’ve been stuck in that bottle for 200 years, someone finally sends you to us and you have no idea who licked the stamp? I kinda find that hard to believe. :Prue: What, and a genie man standing in our living room wearing that offering to each grant a wish isn't? :Genie: Well, I don't get it. You win the lotto and you're asking for explanations? :Piper: Actually, we'd just like to know who to send the thank you note to. :Dick/Genie: The question is what are you looking for? I mean come on, how did we make it to date three and you really know I'm not the guy. :Prue: I don't know, you know, I mean, at this point I feel like dating's kind of a job, you know. I mean, you get none but you feel like it's your duty to stay out there. I just want to feel excited by love again. I wish it was like it the first time. :Dick/Genie: (chuckles) Your wish, my command. :(He clicks his fingers and a chime is heard.) :Phoebe: Why are you not in this book? :Genie: Because the only way to get rid of me is to make three wishes. Come on! Large or small, I do all kinds. Only no world peace. I can't do that. :Phoebe: The fine print of wishing. Your job has its limitations. :Genie: Yah, well so does yours (Phoebe's injured foot) :Phoebe: Occupational hazard. :Piper: Dan, I know who Leo is. I always have. :Dan: What? :Piper: It's not that I don't appreciate everything you... :Dan: Wait, I've spent all this time worrying about you, worrying about who he is and you've known all along? :Piper: Well, uh, it's very complicated. :Dan: Complicated. Complicated. :(He leaves. Leo comes back.) :Piper: He's right, he deserves to know but what am I gonna tell him, what am I gonna do? I wish there was somehow he could just move on with his life. :Genie: Your wish is my command. :(He clicks his fingers and disappears.) :Genie: So, uh, did you finish them off with your scary witchy power? :Phoebe: No, that, that is my power. :Genie: That's it? :Phoebe: That and premonitions. :Genie: You're a witch with no real powers? I mean, no, you know, premonitions, those are, those are great but... :Phoebe: I know, I know. I mean, I would love an active power but what can you do? :(The genie stands up.) :Genie: You just done it. (Phoebe throws down the book, stands up and covers her mouth.) And I know exactly where to get one. :Phoebe: Was that a...? :Genie: A wish? Yeah, yeah it was. (He clicks his fingers and a choker disappears from around his neck.) And that's three and I'm free. :Phoebe: Three? That wasn't even one. :Genie: That's three. I'm gone. :Phoebe: Hello? :Darryl: When I first got the call, I naturally dismissed as a crank. But I realized it was Deputy Marrow on the other end. :Phoebe: Okay, Darryl, can you speed this up because I'm kinda busy right now. :Darryl: What, flying? (There's silence.) Now, see I've learned to interpret those pauses as admission. :Phoebe: What did he see? :Darryl: Actually it was his wife. She swore she saw a brown haired, young woman fly over the house earlier... without a plane. :Phoebe: How about a broomstick? :Darryl: Phoebe, this isn't funny. :Piper: Prue where are you going? :Prue: I got a date with Dick (sound of dissatisfied in her voice). :Phoebe: Dull Dick, Prue you are too hot to duty date. :Prue: I need to find a way to put more balance in my life. :Piper: Yeah, but Prue you don't need Dick. :(Prue, Phoebe and Leo all start to giggle, and it dawns on Piper what she said) International Titles *'French:' Derniers vœux (Last Wishes) *'Czech:' Přej si a bude ti bráno (I Wish and You Will Be Taken) *'Slovak:' Pozor na to, čo si želáš (Attention to What You Wish) *'Serbian:' Pazi šta želiš (Be Careful What You Wish For) *'Italian:' Desideri Pericolosi (Dangerous Wishes) *'Portuguese (Brazil):' Cuidado com o que Você Deseja (Be Careful What You Wish For) *'Russian:' Opasnyye zhelaniya (Dangerous Desires) *'German:' Wünsch Dir was (Make a Wish) *'Finnish:' Toiveesi on lakini (Your Wish, My Command) *'Spanish (Spain):' Cuidado con lo que deseas (Be Careful What You Wish For) *'Spanish (Latin American):' Pide un deseo (Make a Wish) *'Hungarian:' Vigyázz, mit kívánsz! (Be Careful, What Do You Wish!) Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Season 2